Usuario:Terechu
''BIENVENIDOS A LA PERDICIÓN '' TÚ, '' sí, tú, usuario que ha llegado a mi página, ¡felicitaciones! Has llegado al lado oscuro de esta Wiki, la oscuridad rosa te ha atrapado, ni siquiera yo he podido lograrlo. No puedes escapar. ¡Yo! ¡La idol que es la princesa de las hadas! ¡La idol que sana a los débiles! ¡La idol que es un ángel! Pero también humana... ¡Aquella que canta para levantar de las ruinas! ¡Aquella que canta para los héroes! ¡Aquella que suena como una Mary Sue! ¡Te atrapa, ya! -explosión de luz y amor- Ji, ji, ji. '' ''Ay, me habéis pillado. thumb|left|252px Una presentación con más sentido (Aka sobre mí) Ay, no sé que me ha pasado. Si alguien íntimo leyera lo que acabo de escribir, me moriría de vergüenza. Lo dejo ahí por el IMMPAKUTOOOOOOOO (Y para que la gente no me tome ''demasiado en serio en esta wiki, la verdad). thumb|292px|IIIMPAKUUUTOOO Yo soy Terechu, es un apodo amistoso, pero si prefieres podéis llamarme Teresa, si lo preferís así por educación. También soy conocida como Hikari si preferís un seudónimo, no me importa. ¿Por qué soy admin de esta wiki? Bueno, en las wikis la gente se mata para poder llegar a ser Admin de una wiki que les guste mucho. BUENO, esta wiki me gusta muucho, pero fui invitada aquí por la jefaza, es decir, la fundadora, y entonces nos volvimos 'socias' y robamos bancos de chocolate y nos damos codazos y tal, je, je, ay. Básicamente fundamos la wiki juntas. Por ahora no tenemos casi nada, pero aceptamos cualquier ayuda.thumb|Aceptamos vuestra ayuda encantados~pri ¿Por qué fundamos ésta wiki? Una vez yo estaba mirando la maravillosa wiki inglesa de un anime de idols, y vi en la parte de arriba lo de "X wiki también está en español. ¡Échale un vistazo!" yo estaba a lo "Woah, ¿Una wiki hispana de X? Qué guay." Pero en cuanto entré, era un... auténtico desastre. Logo hecho con paint, imagen de fondo que se repetía y apenas mostraba un personaje por un lado, mala ortografía, contenido completamente sacado de la wiki inglesa (Y oye, thumb|Es sólo que a alguna gente le falta profesionalidad y ayuda, ay. si no sabemos qué es esto, lo quitamos...), términos que se quedaron en inglés y no quedaban bien, pocas páginas, el no saber cómo poner una galería, foro vacío, fanart en las páginas de personajes, pocas categorías... Y peor, ni siquiera era una wiki tan activa. Yo se lo pasé a la jefaza señalándolo, y entonces ella tuvo la idea de crear una wiki con todos los animes de idols que podamos, e incluso con personajes idols de otros animes. Me invitó a participar y como me gustaba mucho la idea de crear una wiki que fuera nuestra lo hice y empecé a crear páginas como loca. Ella me enseñó cómo eran las plantillas y demás, y en seguida me acostumbré. En la Wiki, me dedico a crear algunas imágenes como el actual fondo y favicon, a crear páginas, añadir categorías, imágenes, y ayudar a la gente como admin. A veces también edito la página principal aunque prefiero que Jefaza-sama se encargue; principalmente me dedico a hacer la parte de PriPara y Pretty Rhythm en la Wikia, aunque también hago algunas otras páginas y las reviso. (Otras veces solo me rasco la tripa) Mi anime idol favorito es PriPara; A lo mejor Pretty Rhythm cuenta, pero lo considero un anime de deportes con thumbcaracterísticas idol. Si cuenta, Pretty Rhythm es mi anime favorito, idol o no. Aikatsu también se ve muy, muy bien. Amo su ropa. Todavía lo tengo que ver, pero dios santo, me da mucha pereza ponerme al día. No soy para nada otaku de todas formas, nunca hago o me gusta algo en concreto. Es decir, que me gustan muchas cosas, pero eso no quiere decir que las haga xD. También me gusta Love Live, me parece genial, aunque a veces me harta un poco su fandom. aurora flowers.gif bell.gif blushy.gif shou aira.gif cry naru.gif yay itochan.gif THE BANANA QUEEN.gif bloom bloom blooming flowers of love.gif DUCK BERU.gif THIS IS TOO RAINBOW.gif|Yo cuando veo arcoíris en OCs daijobu.gif GOGO RABU.gif|GOGO RABU RABU holding hands.gif rinne smile.gif naru smile.gif fhsadjhaskkj.gif|YO ANTE UNA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE NO SÉ NÁ' deko!.gif|Deko! genki dashite.gif suki.gif|mI CORAZÓN cosmo.gif|MEMO MEMO DESU zettai.gif|¡Tenemos que hacer esta wiki enorme! Yes.gif|¿¡QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?! clap.gif|-jefaza Falulu.gif DRILL SWAG.gif|SWAG glass.gif beru.gif|YO fairy laala.gif fuwafuwa.gif Lovelin-Smartshot.gif Adult-Naru.gif ann ni o makase.gif CATCHPHRASES INTENSIFYING.gif everymorning.gif|todos las mañanas todos los días TICK TOCK FLOWER.gif Lovely-Stone.gif Naru-Stone.gif nyachups.gif nyachups eat.gif seventh coord happy naru.gif rinne blush.gif aree pshuuuu oooo.gif change style.gif buaaaaaaaa eh happy naru.gif DOWN ON THE POOL AND CRYING.gif DOWN ON THE POOL AND SWIMMING.gif eeeh zzz.gif demo.gif eeeehehehe.gif|ehehehehe perdón EEEEEEE.gif|TAREASSSSS faruru mic.gif|Mon mic (?) Happy naru pikoku.gif HAPPY-HAPPY-NARU.gif|VACACIONESSSS Happy-naru!.gif I DRINK MILK EVERYDAY.gif HELLO.gif|YO, IRRUMPIENDO EN LA SALA I KEEP LOSING.gif|NO PUEDO I KEEP LOSING AGAIN.gif|¡¡GANAR!! Aroma cursing.gif i totally forgot.gif deko.gif im a jellyfish.gif IMPAKTADA.gif ITS MERUHEN.gif if dorothy faints me too.gif june swag.gif kaihou otome valkyrie.gif Laala eye.gif Laala shy.gif lala sonna cry.gif lala wat.gif make it.gif|Make it! meeeeeeeruheeeeeeeeeeeeen.gif MERUHEN.gif|MERUHEN! mmmmhh.gif|"No quiero tu ayuda, baka" -yo new anime.gif naru.gif OMG ITS SO MERUHEN.gif OMOSHIROI WA NE.gif paakiro.gif PLEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEE.gif plushie.gif POPPUN.gif raburi chamu.gif|Mon charm (??? rival stare again.gif solami dressing.gif tenchou ni naaru.gif unicorn.gif yaaaaaaaaaaaaawn.gif twins.gif No tengo temporada favorita de Pretty Rhythm; las amo todas demasiado por igual por diversos motivos. Tampoco odio ningún personaje a morir, me parece algo inmaduro xD. Me encantan todos los personajes, mis personajes favoritos de cada temporada serían Rizumu o Mion, Mia o Hye In, y Rinne, Bell y Juné (NO PUEDO ELEGIRRRRR KASJLJDFHKSA) y de PriPara amo a Falulu con toda mi alma. He visto la primera y la tercera temporada de Pretty Rhythm enteras, y las he amado. Ahora veo la segunda y me está gustando bastante, he oído que el último arco es el mejor. Si fuera una idol, querría ser de esas idols que rebosan energía. Querría ser no un modelo a seguir, sino alguien que reparte luz y anima a los demás a que sus perfectos "yo" sean sus propios modelos a seguir. Quisiera ser una conversación. ¡Una cartera! Pero de luz, je, je. Lo más seguro es que me la pasara llevando Lolita y cantando canciones con mensajes positivos. La verdad es que paso bastante de ir a prensas y pasarme en el camerino maquillándome y tal, pero supongo que sería una idol muy poco profesional y nunca me darían una oportunidad o me echarían a patadas. xD. ¡Aunque aquí soy una idol! ¡Seamos todos idols en esta wiki! Por último, si me permitís molestar un rato, amo el juego Bravely Default :3~ Mis personajes favoritos son Ringabel y Edea, y mi portadora de asterisco favorita es Mephilia~ >w< Mrgrgr! Estoy esperando a que Bravely Second llegue a Europa para poder conocer a Magnolia, los mosqueteros y las viejas caras~ (Aunque ya me haya enterado de todo del juego y me haya spoileado enterita c:) ''Hagamos de esta wiki un lugar donde disfrutar y compartir tus gustos, un lugar donde hacer amigos. Un lugar enorme y hermoso donde puedas confiar para buscar lo que necesites. ¡Si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa o deseas consultar algo siéntete bienvenido en preguntarnos! ¡Estaré encantada de ayudar! Let's Go! ¡Shojo Idol Project Hajimaru! ¡Music Start! ''-Terechu